The Valentine's Day Story, by Kass Morgan - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: /!\ Traduction de la nouvelle écrite par Kass Morgan, auteur des romans The 100, parut à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin.


**Salut tout le monde !**

Eh bien voilà, je me lance dans la _traduction_ de la _nouvelle_ écrite par _**Kass Morgan**_ , l'auteur des livres de cette série que nous aimons tant _The 100_ , à la demande d'une de mes lectrices _**Kahoko.S**_.

Ce n'est pas ma première traduction de _Bellarke_ donc n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres même si, bien évidemment, ce ne seront pas des traductions d'œuvres de _Kass Morgan_ , elles valent vraiment le détour !

Comme toujours, j'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez !

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **The Valentine's Day Story** ,

 _L'Histoire du Jour de la Saint-Valentin._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ Kass Morgan,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Clarke... réveilles-toi. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer. »

Le souffle de Bellamy chatouilla son oreille, et avec un sourire endormit, Clarke roula sur le côté et pressa son dos contre la chaleur de son torse. « Je n'ai pas à me lever tout de suite, » marmonna-t-elle. « Pas de patients. »

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, l'infirmerie Cabin était vide. L'épidémie de la grippe de l'écureuil était passé. La fille à la jambe cassée avait guérie. Et les garçons qui avaient stupidement mangés les baies empoisonnées s'étaient tous les deux entièrement remis. Elle ne devait aller vérifier l'état de personne, personne ne dépendait d'elle. Enfin elle pourrait avoir une nuit entière de sommeil.

« Clarke, lèves-toi. On doit y aller. »

« Aller où ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« C'est une surprise. »

Clarke grogna. Les « surprises » de Bellamy étaient mitigés. L'étang caché qu'il lui avait montré était magnifique. Les vers de terre carnivores plus gros que son bras, un peu moins. « On ira plus tard. »

Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais il enroula son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha, embrassant son cou avant de murmurer, sa bouche contre son oreille. « Réveilles-toi, la Belle au Bois Dormant. »

Clarke s'assit et fixa Bellamy. « La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est endormit parce qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour se piquer intentionnellement le doigt sur une aiguille. Je suis épuisé parce que j'étais occupé à tenter d'empêcher des gens de mourir. »

Le sourire se fana sur son visage. « D'accord. Rendors-toi. Je te verrais plus tard. » Il n'y avait aucune irritation dans sa voix, seulement de la déception.

Clarke soupira, puis tendit la main pour enrouler un doigt autour d'une des mèches de ses cheveux broussailleux et inégale. Elle avait tenté de lui couper les cheveux plus tôt dans la semaine, mais ça n'avait pas très bien tourné. « On se voit au coucher du soleil ? » C'était leur rituel de marcher jusqu'à la colline et de regarder la nuit tomber sur la vallée – c'était souvent leur seule chance d'être seul.

« Bien sûr. » Bellamy sauta hors du lit avec son habituel énergie débordante, enfila les vêtements qu'il avait laissé froissés en tas sur le sol, puis se baissa pour embrasser sa joue. « A plus tard. »

Clarke venait à peine de se rendormir quand il y eut un bruyant martèlement à sa porte. Elle eut à peine le temps d'enfiler ses propres vêtements avant que Lila ne débarque, tenant un morceau de tissu tâché de sang sur son front. « Je me suis cogné la tête sur une stupide branche, » dit-elle pour toute salutation. « Et maintenant ça ne s'arrête pas de saigner. Tu pourrais te dépêcher et faire quelque chose ? Je porte mon tee-shirt préféré. »

Quand Clarke eut finit avec les points de suture de Lila – une procédure rendu compliqué par le refrain constant de la fille « si j'ai une cicatrice, je vais te tuer » - l'infirmerie Cabin était pleine de personne qui avait besoin de l'aide de Clarke. Récemment, il avait neigé pour la première fois, et la glace s'était avéré être un nouvel ennemi pour les colons qui avaient grandis dans l'espace. Graham s'était fait une entorse à la cheville en revenant au camp. Plusieurs des enfants qui étaient partis tôt pour aller chercher du bois montraient des signes d'engelures.

Le boulot de Clarke était devenu encore plus difficile par le fait que toute leur eau avait été gelé. « Ne me regarde pas, » Lui dit Wells avec lassitude. « Bellamy était supposé la faire fondre au-dessus du feu ce matin. Mais je ne l'ai pas vus de la journée. »

« Géniale. Peut-être que c'était ça sa surprise. Rendre ma journée la plus agaçante possible. »

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Clarke était pratiquement délirante à cause de l'épuisement et elle était gelé jusqu'aux os. L'idée d'une randonnée dans le froid lui apparaissant soudain bien moins attrayante que le besoin pressant d'aller se réchauffer au feu de joie crépitant au milieu de la clairière. Mais elle avait promit de rejoindre Bellamy, alors avec un soupire, elle s'emmitoufla dans plusieurs couches épaisses et s'éloigna du camp.

Il n'avait pas neigé pendant deux jours, mais le sol de la forêt était toujours recouvert de blanc. Après plusieurs minutes, Clarke avait marché assez loin pour qu'il n'y est plus d'empreintes. Juste un tapis de neige sous un ciel de branches recouvertes de glace brillaient dans la douce lumière du soir.

Alors que Clarke se dirigeait vers la colline, les arbres s'amincissaient et le vent augmentait. Elle ferma les yeux quand une bouffée d'air glacial se précipitait sur elle, piquant chaque once de peau exposée. Moment où elle arriva en haut, ses yeux pleuraient tellement qu'elle pouvait à peine voir. Eh bien, c'était une intelligente initiative, pensa Clarke alors qu'elle sautillait sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer. Le ciel était si plein de nuage gris et violet qu'il n'y aurait même pas l'ombre d'un couché de soleil à regarder.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le ciel s'obscurcissait tandis que la température chutait. Où était-il ? Clarke se tournait dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Bellamy. Si je tombe en hypothermie, je vais le tuer, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, étant donné que personne d'autre au camp ne savait comment traiter l'hypothermie, il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ne meurt avant de pouvoir le tuer.

« Clarke ! » l'appela une voix, tellement faible que cela aurait tout aussi bien put être le vent. Un peu plus tard, Bellamy apparut devant elle. « Eh, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. » Il tremblait tellement, ses dents claquaient, et ses cheveux étaient couvert de givre.

« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Clarke frotta ses mains de bas en haut sur ses bras, tentant d'augmenter sa circulation.

« Cette chose que je voulais te montrer. Comme tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi, je te l'ai rapporté. » Elle réalisa qu'il tenait un récipient en métal difforme et rouillé avec quelque chose à l'intérieur. Un monticule de terre avec une brindille de grêle qui en sort.

« Waho... merci ? » dit-elle. Le vent s'était calmer, alors à présent elle avait simplement très froid, pas au point de gelé, mais elle ne voyait toujours aucun intérêt à s'attarder en haut de cette colline.

Bellamy soupira. Enfin, elle croyait qu'il avait soupirer. C'était dur à dire étant donné qu'il tremblait à ce point. « C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu vienne avec moi. Ça ne ressemble pas à ça normalement, mais c'est imprédictible. »

Sourire lui faisait mal aux joues, mais Clarke le fit quand même. « Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné ta surprise. » Quelque chose de mouillé et froid atterri sur son front. Elle releva les yeux. Il recommençait à neiger, de gros et doux flocons qui tombaient doucement, rien à avoir avec les flocons urticants qu'ils avaient reçus quelques jours plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien que tu ne sois pas venu, je me suis perdue sur le chemin de retour. » Dit Bellamy, penaud.

« Perdu ? Bellamy Blake, extraordinaire chasseur, homme sauvage de la forêt, s'est perdu ? »

« Tout semble différent dans la neige ! »

Clarke regarda autour. Le paysage de glace stérile qui lui avait semblé si dur et triste sur son chemin jusqu'ici était à présent imprégné du clair de lune et adoucit par la neige qui tombait. « Je pense que ça rend tout plus magnifique. »

Bellamy sourit et leva la main pour enlever les flocons des cheveux de Clarke. « Ça rend définitivement une chose plus magnifique. » Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient gelé, mais cela n'empêcha pas une bouffée de chaleur de la traverser. Tenant toujours le récipient d'une main, Bellamy enroula son autre bras autour de Clarke, la rapprochant de lui. « Rentrons qu'on puisse aller te réchauffer. »

« Je n'ai plus froid, » Murmura Clarke avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, fondant contre lui comme si elle était la neige et qu'il était le feu. Ses lèvres étaient gercées mais elle s'en rendait à peine compte alors qu'elle respirait l'odeur familière de Bellamy : pin, feu de camp, et quelque chose de vaguement épicé.

« Clarke, regarde, » dit-il, reculant légèrement.

Clarke suivit son regard dirigé sur la plante. Maintenant recouverte d'une couche de neige, la brindille gelée ne semblait plus morte. Ses feuilles flétries s'étaient élargie, et le bourgeon sur le dessus s'était lentement déployé, révélant des pétales de couleur que Clarke n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Plus rouge que le sang. Plus riche que le couché de soleil. « C'est une rose, » dit-elle, sa voix terrifiée. « Je pensais qu'elles avaient disparut durant le Cataclysme. »

Bellamy pencha la tête pour regarder le ciel, puis baissa les yeux sur la fleur. « Elle ne fleurie seulement que dans la neige. Ça doit être une sorte de mutation. »

Normalement, un tel commentaire aurait envoyé les pensées de Clarke droit vers l'élaboration d'une liste énumérant les avantages évolutifs d'un tel trait inhabituel, mais cette fois, son esprit resta clair. À ce moment précis, tout ce qu'elle remarquait c'était les pétales éclatante contre en arrière plan la neige blanche brillante.

Quand elle releva finalement les yeux, elle vit que le visage de Bellamy était également plein d'émerveillement, mais il ne regardait pas la rose – il regardait Clarke.

« Merci pour ça, » dit Clarke avec un sourire.

« Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je voulais que les roses soient notre secret. Au moins pour l'instant. Elles me font penser à toi, tu sais. »

Clarke fit courir un doit le long de la tige, faisant attention à éviter les épines qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt. « Épineuse ? »

Il sourit. « Résilient. Forte. Inattendu. Magnifique. »

Clarke s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il enroula à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle. « Je t'aime aussi, ma princesse épineuse. »

Ils se turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'impression qu'il n'y ait plus que deux sons dans le monde : le craquement des arbres recouvert de glace et le battement de leurs cœurs.


End file.
